


Storms

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consort Shiro, Don’t copy to another site, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Champion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Storms, They are married, cabin in the woods, past prisoner, shotor, shotor week 2019, soft, some modern aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: After the war, Shiro and Lotor decided to visit earth. He wanted to show Lotor some of his favorite spots on Earth and make new memories with him there. All is going well until a storm start to roll in.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me
> 
> Shotor Week 2019- Day 3 Storms

After the war, Shiro and Lotor decided to visit earth. He wanted to show Lotor some of his favorite spots on Earth and make new memories with him there. When they arrived, it was summer time, a nice time to visit, but with summer came the chance of storms.

Shiro had never been a big fan of the bright, loud, and scary things that came with storms. But, he had kind of forgotten what they are like since he had been in space for so long. Until one night at the cabin they rented for their time on Earth. 

It had been a perfect and fun day swimming in the lake nearby. They even watched the sunset together, so Shiro didn't even think about the possibility that it might rain later that night. Lotor did ask him a weird question about 'if there was anyone fighting in the area?' but he asked Shiro weird questions all the time. For one, it was Lotor, he liked learning about new people and places. For another, Lotor was from outer space and had never been to Earth, so he was bound to have questions, even if most of them seemed weird. Because of this, he didn't think much of his question until Shiro herd a low rumble in the distance and saw how Lotor's ears twitched at the sound. 

He swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. "Lotor? Is that why you asked me if there was any one fighting in the area?"

"Hmmm, yes! It has been getting closer and closer to our location, but I have not heard anything like it before. The closest thing I could come up with is the sound of weapons firing."

"Well,” Shiro paused, trying to swallow his fears, “it is not weapons, but it is a thunderstorm."

"Thunderstorm?" Lotor tilted his head and arched his eyebrow in the same way he always did when he came across something new. 

Damn, he was sooo cute. Shiro tried to focus on that. "Yes, it is a weather pattern on Earth, it brings rain and other things with it." 

"Interesting, come on let's go outside so we can get a better look as it approaches." He grabbed Shiro's hand and started for the door. 

"NO!" There was panic in his voice, so much so that it made Lotor stop and look at him. Along with the fact that Shiro had pulled his hand out of his grip. He had not heard him sound like this since his days in the Galra prison and that alone had Lotor worried.

When he spoke it was in a low soft voice. "Shiro? What's wrong? Why did you react like that?" He moved closer to him so he could study him more.

He shook his head. "S-sorry, I,” Shiro shuddered, then stopped. With a deep, calming breath, he found the strength to continue. “It's just storms can be really dangerous with the lightning—that is, bolts of electricity that come from the sky to the ground, and sometimes if they're severe enough, they can have strong winds and hail, which are little ice pellets that fall from the sky and some other things that are dangerous as well…. so we really should not go outside right now!" A clap of thunder sounded and it was louder than before so it made Shiro jump a little. 

Lotor pulled him into a hug. "Ok, I understand. We won't go outside."

"Thank you!" He held him tight for a moment or two. "I guess,” Shiro began after a bit, wanting to find a compromise between them. “If you really wanted you can look out the window, but don't stand too close in case there is some falling debris." Shiro stepped back a little to look up at him. 

"Ok, maybe I will do that." His tone was light and Shiro didn't sound as panicked as before, which was good but Lotor was still a little worried. 

"Do you want to put on a movie and eat some popcorn?" Shiro tried to smile but it did not quite work because another clap of thunder sounded and Shiro turned away to try to hide the face that he made at the sound. 

"Sure," Lotor watched him suspiciously for a moment and then turned to the TV, "What do you want to watch? Anything in particular?"

Shiro had busied himself with making popcorn. "It doesn't matter."

"Ok, but I want you to pick the movie!"

Knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. "Alright,” after a moment of thought, Shiro answered, “how about one of the Harry Potter's?" 

"Mmm ok, how's the third one?"

"Yeah, that's perfect!" A small smile crept across his face because Lotor knew that was his favorite one but quickly vanished when he saw a flash of lightning and heard a clap of thunder. He hurried to finish what he was doing so he could try to focus on the movie. By the time he finished Lotor had it all set and ready to go. 

He sat down on the couch and cuddled into Lotor to watch the movie and eat popcorn. They got a quarter of the way through it before a particularly loud clap of thunder made Shiro jump higher than before. 

He suddenly stood up. "I just remembered…. I have to do something…" He wandered around in a circle, "in here!" and proceeded into open the nearest door to him, then closed it behind him. 

Lotor looked at the door confused, he then got up off the couch and approached the door quietly. He knocked on it lightly, "Shiro? Love, what could you possibly have to do in a linen closet?"

"Lots of things... that I just re-remembered…" Another clap of Thunder made Shiro take a sharp inhale of breath followed by a light sob—anyone without Lotor's Galra hearing would have missed it.

Lotor tried the handle of the door only to find it locked. "Love, will you let me in, please!" Sure he could just rip the door open but he knew that would be counterproductive at the moment, and there was the fact that this place wasn’t theirs. 

"N-no. I am very busy at the moment!" The thunder clapped and Shiro had the same reaction as before.

"Takashi please, I don't want to rip the door off its hinges, but I will if I have to…. let me in please."

There was a brief pause before he heard the lock click, allowing him to open the door. He found Shiro on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down before— 

FLASH! BOOM! 

The next thing Lotor knew is that he was on the ground with Shiro on top of him holding onto him for dear life. 

FLASH! BOOM! 

And if Lotor thought Shiro was holding on tight before, well, that was nothing compared to this. It was a good thing Lotor was not so delicate.

"Shiro?" No response. "Takashi?" He slowly looked at Lotor and his eyes were filled with tears. "Please...Please don't make me go back!....the Witch she...will…" 

CRACK!

He buried his face back into Lotor's shoulder and began to shake as he cried. 

Crap, this is bad, Lotor thought to himself. "Love, you are free, the Witch is dead, and the war is over!" He began to rub Shiro's back and place light kisses on his head, trying to console him. "Takashi, you are safe...I have you, and I won't let anyone harm you so long as I can help it!" 

"But wh-what about the other Galra?" 

"Hey. Love, Look at me!" He didn't move. " Takashi!? Look at me please!" Slowly Shiro lifted his head so he could look at Lotor. "Who are you?" Shiro blinked at him confused and said nothing, continuing to stare at him. "You, my Love, are General Takashi Shirogane, Black Paladin of Voltron, and my consort! If any Galra act against you, they act against me and the Crown! Which means they will be severely punished if they do, and will think twice before hurting you now. Do you understand? You are safe!" Lotor had his hands on Shiro's face so the next time the thunder clapped he flinched but not as much as before which gave Lotor an idea.

But before he could act on it Shiro spoke "You forgot one title...Champion..."

"Former Champion" Lotor corrected him. Shiro went to argue but Lotor cut him off. "I told you, Love, you are free and my consort. You don't have to don that title if you don't want to! It's up to you!" Shiro was quiet for a moment before he spoke again "I, I was never particularly fond of that title…, it's just something that I had to do... to survive, so I wouldn't mind dropping it…" 

"Then drop it we shall! General Takashi Shirogane, Black Paladin of Voltron, my Love, and my Consort!" Lotor then pulled him in for a kiss that successfully distracted him from the storm outside. When they broke apart, Lotor smiled softly at him, then shifted him so that Lotor could stand. 

"W-wait?! Where are you going?"

"Not far love, I will be right back I promise!" 

Shiro looked nervous but nodded showing he understood. Lotor pulled a large blanket from the closet Shiro had hidden in and draped it over him. Next he turned the volume up on the tv as loud as it could go, then went to close the curtains on the window before returning to the floor near Shiro, but this time he had his back up against the couch. 

"Alright Love come here!" Shiro happily climbed into Lotor's lap and cuddled up against him. Lotor pulled the blanket over them both so that the flashes of light from the storm could not be seen as much. Shiro made happy humming sounds as he tried to get impossibly closer to him. Which made Lotor happy knowing that he had helped him feel better, so he started to purr, which made Shiro smile and gave him another thing to focus on as he started to play with Lotor's hair. 

They stayed like this long after the movie and the storm had both ended. Lotor did not want to move because Shiro had fallen asleep in his arms at some point. Because he had felt incredibly safe from the storm and everything else as he cuddled with Lotor! 

~~

Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of Shotor Summer Week 2019. I hope you liked it as much as I do. Feel free to let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
